


Slayer Sisterhood.

by Thrawn



Series: Rescued by God [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality (talked about), Friendship, Gay Elsa, Gen, Lesbian Elsa, Religion/Ethics (Christianity), Religious Discussion, Sibling Love, Sibling bond, Sisterhood, new addition to the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end story in a series best described as: Faith winds up Buffy's adopted sister, and on a trip to New England, set in the comics, they get lost and find themselves in Storybrooke, Maine. The Series is titled “Rescued by God” and we're coming in at the end of it, later on the prior events will come into play and we'll learn about them. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy.</p><p>Read the series and you'll find out, we're coming in at the end, but the characters will be kind enough to inform us of what happened earlier on in the storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Sisterhood.

 

**Slayer Sisterhood.**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Disclaimer:** _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss, and I will not accept a single red cent for this fanfic, as I do not own the copyright nor the permission from the copyright holder. Once Upon A Time is the property of Kitsis and Horowitz, and again, I will not accept a single red cent for this fanfic based in both series'. _

 

**Pairing(s):** _ Buffy/Elsa (friendship), Fuffy (Buffy/Faith) (sisterhood/friendship), referenced: Kristoff/Anna (marriage). _

 

**Characters:** _ Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, Elsa, Kristoff B. Anna, and various others included. _

 

**Summary:** _ This is the end story in a series best described as: Faith winds up Buffy's adopted sister, and on a trip to New England, set in the comics, they get lost and find themselves in Storybrooke, Maine. The Series is titled “Rescued by God” and we're coming in at the end of it, later on the prior events will come into play and we'll learn about them. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. _

 

**Author's Notes/Story Notes:** _ As always, this:  _ [text] _ means one of these, or all of them: telepathy, mental prayer, or temptation. _

_Elsa likes to vacation in Storybrooke in this series, as in almost all of my OUAT stories. Buffy and Faith are adopted sisters, but thanks to their personality makeup styles, they tend to interact by sparring. One day, sometime in their twenties, it was suggested that the loser should give the winner a prize of the winner's choosing to encourage effort in sparring- this lead to more physical competition between the new sisters. Faith is about a year and a half older than Buffy here, but is rather new to the way her new family does things._

_Elsa is also pretty accomplished behind the wheel now._

_Faith also has her own disorders, amongst them is severe lust and psychopathy, the latter of which lead to a lot of mistrust on Buffy's part about her sister. I don't know if this would qualify as an alternate universe, but its a fun world to play in. There may be a phone-call from Willow too, or from another character. Please enjoy._

_Please, tell me what you think._

 

**Setting:** _ We begin the story in Storybrooke Maine, around about the time in-between seasons 4 and 5 of OUAT and around season 10 of Buffy, and Angel and Faith Comics. I am taking up a person's suggestion to narrate the story within the story by the characters... this is an experiment I like and desire to develop the skill to do. _

 

**Chapter 1.): “A Nice Morning Chat...”**

 

**Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _ The genres I am aiming towards are: family, friendship, and a bit of angst/conflict. Please tell me how you think I did on this, and why you think the things you do about my work on this. Don't be shy, but do be honest and don't be referring to anything about viewpoints,,, just the material and the style thereof. The message is off-limits to criticism, but not the style nor the idea of how it was accomplished. I will deal with criticizing my message, and with amending my ways if they need to be amended. _

_ Forget that message about not criticizing the message, but if you do criticize the message, make clear it is the  _ **_message_ ** _ that you're criticizing, and include  _ **_what_ ** _ is wrong with it, and  _ **_why_ ** _ you think/believe so, please. It'll only help us both with the matter. Sincerely, this will assist all involved. _

 

Buffy Summers was walking to the park bench on the beach with a hot chocolate she had bought at Granny's Diner, and a little irritated about this situation. It was late fall, and pretty darn  _ cold _ for the Southern California woman who found herself trapped in Northern New England, and from the trees, it was pretty clear that this was late fall, coming onto winter pretty soon. She was a little bit, you might even say “pissed” with Faith that this had happened: they got lost on a road trip to “see the pretty fall foliage” as Faith had put it to Buffy a few months ago when she had suggested it to her. As Miss Elizabeth {Buffy} Summers chewed it over in her noggin, she figured she shouldn't be angry at Faith for this, her attempt was sweet, actually, and clearly Faith's intent was to make peace with her new sister- whom she had only been able to fight with ever since meeting her.

Honestly: Buffy understood why Faith wanted to be at peace with her, she was sick of constantly fighting with her too. Sparring was one thing- that was far more friendly and mere competition for rank, position, and respect between them, these women were, in real-world terminology: martial artists, and such a person, when competing, does so with a form of fighting.... but fighting itself, with the intent to hurt or bodily damage the other person, was not fun. For a female GI such as a Slayer is, it was a sad but necessary part of her life, but these young women would rather be partying with their friends than fighting with the intent to kill, particularly each-other! It was just that they had gotten lost, and couldn't seem to get home to their friends that sort-of ticked Buffy off about this whole situation about what had happened with regards to the 'getting trapped' matter in this quaint little town. Oh, the people were friendly enough, and there seemed to be no real threat of spiritual violence occurring so often as it did in a town, say, built on the very doorstep to Hell, but things were definitely weird here, and her spidey sense kept on tingling almost all the time; maybe it was the frequency of magic-users that set it off, but something absolutely seemed wrong about this town.

Buffy had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that another person was seated at the picnic table she wanted to sit at on the beach- a blonde woman of about the same age, around twenty-something, wearing a pale blue dress, more like a gown, and with her hair done up in a braided bun. She walked up and tried to get a good look at this other woman, who she could see had her hands in her lap, seated calmly watching the water, with what looked like a lonely look on her face- as if she was missing someone.

Once Buffy had made it about a foot further than around the edge of the table to the left side thereof, she moved her hot chocolate paper cup to her left hand and extended her right hand. She did so slowly, as she was still sore from the last 'contest' she had had with Faith last night- they'd been wrestling, and Faith won, then she demanded her 'prize', which according to the rules of their little club, Buffy had to give her, and she was still a little physically sore from that. “Hi there.” Buffy said, smiling a bit. “I'm Buffy.” She continued, trying to make friends with this stranger.

This woman turned her head, it was clear that her shoulders were covered by her dress top, and she was pretty, and attractive, but the attractive nature of her appearance was a firmness that most men would find more  _ physically _ attractive than merely  _ pretty _ . “Elsa” she replied, identifying herself.

“Is this seat taken?” Buffy asked, gesturing to a place next to Elsa, whoever this “Elsa” is, Buffy didn't know, but wanted to. Elsa shook her head “No” in reply, and went back to gazing out over the waves. Buffy thought a bit as she sat down near her, she had seen her a bit around town, but hadn't really gotten to know her at all, now something was definitely weird about the way she was gazing out there,  _ “Into space” _ Buffy thought.

Elsa noticed that Buffy seemed unnaturally slow to take the seat, slower than she should be, and this worried her. “Do you hurt?” she asked, concerned.

“A bit... I'm sore all over” Buffy began, to Elsa's concern increasing. “Faith sat on me for about an hour and a half after our sparring match yesterday, and I didn't get to stretch out after that workout. She's extremely competitive.” Buffy explained.

Now Elsa was definitely concerned, it seemed that this woman was playing a trick on this other woman that was not proper at all, she got up, or started to when a hand was placed on her left wrist indicating “stop”. She was just saying “I think I should talk to her.”

“What?” Elsa asked, looking at Buffy, now confused as well.

“Don't worry, I don't want you to get involved in-between us. I heal fast, and will be all-right shortly.” Buffy explained. “Besides, I still love her, I'm just mad at her, though.”

“I understand, if she sat on you and prevented you from properly stretching it would tend to mess you up physically.” Elsa replied, and this is what clued Buffy into the reality that Elsa didn't understand at  _ all _ what had happened between them.

“No, its not that, its that we're, well, lost... and we're trying to get back home.” Buffy then related to Elsa how her mother, Joyce, had adopted Faith after having two daughters, how Buffy and Faith could only fight for several years, until well into their twenties to be exact, how Faith had been in prison, but gotten out, and about the peace-offering of “seeing the pretty trees”, and how that had gone sideways and they, lost, had ended up here in Storybrooke Maine, and how since then Buffy's sense of danger had been going off continually.

“I get it, when my sister, Anna, and I were really little, we got along really well, we were inseparable, but after an accident that nearly killed her while we were playing in Dad's throne room.” Elsa explained, then asked, noticing Buffy's shocked expression “What?”, thereby interrupting her story to ask her neighbor a question.

“You're  _ royalty _ ?” Buffy asked, more surprised than confused.

Elsa raised her hands as if to shrug her shoulders “ _ Why _ is everyone so surprised by that? Yes, I am.” she replied, perplexed as to why people assumed something about her or her job that wasn't true- and a little angry about that too. 

Buffy answered, shaking her head “no” she replied “I don't know.” quietly.

Elsa went on “Anyways, after the incident, I locked myself away from her for about ten years to protect her, so we only re-united on my eighteenth birthday, and it seems that she has issues with what I did to protect her.”

Buffy, recalling her psychology class coursework mentioned, under her breath “Ten years of sibling abandonment would do that. I don't know what Dawn would do regarding me if I locked her out of my life for that long...”

“I do” Elsa said, shaking her head sadly “and I  _ don't _ recommend it! When my Aunt, Ingrid, cast that vile spell on my sister to put pressure on me, she used my abandonment of her and did a truly  _ regal _ job of messing her up.” Elsa's head was hanging and shaking sadly, and it took Buffy a moment to learn that she was laughing bitterly about this “It took us just about forever to find out that my Aunt was a witch- and I mean a real witch.” Elsa looked to her left at Buffy as she said this part. “That was quite an adventure...” she concluded her statement with.

“I know exactly how easy it is for them to hide in plain sight.” Buffy began, she'd had a fair degree of experience with witches in her High School Years, then with her best friend becoming one of them, then the fiasco that nearly developed when they tried to redeem her best friend from that gang-life, that had truly been an adventure she didn't want to repeat. Buffy smiled, then related a story to Elsa “So this woman named Miss Post shows up in town to instruct Faith, and we don't know she's a witch- and I mean a sorceress, an actual sorceress- until the very end. She literally had Faith wrapped around her little finger by the end of it...” then Buffy switched topics “Say, where is Anna? I might like to meet her.”

“She's over in Arrendelle, with her husband, Kristoff, expecting their first child. I don't know if the baby will be a boy or a girl, but I am looking forward to meeting the new addition to the family.” Elsa explained

“Where is Arrendelle, anyway?” Buffy asked, frowning, she had never heard of that country, and felt that she should have.

Elsa pointed roughly East, and said “Across the Ocean, and then some.” as advice. “I'm visiting on a vacation here. I like this area, the people are relatively kind, the landscape is beautiful, and the weather's pleasant.” she continued.

“If you say so.” Buffy said, and rubbed her upper arms as if she was freezing- she still found the North East to be too cold for her taste, still, but the trees and landscape had been beautiful to look at when going through Southern Connecticut and Upstate New York, as well as the rest of the North-Eastern United States. Congratulations on the birth of your nephew or niece.” Buffy said, and took a drink of her hot chocolate.

“Thanks” Elsa said, then asked “What is that drink you've got?”

Buffy held up her drink “Hot chocolate from Granny's Diner.” she said, after swallowing her mouthful of warm liquid.

“That sounds delicious!” Elsa exclaimed, then she told her new friend “Wait a moment, I got an idea!” next Buffy saw Elsa sort-of running up the hill to the parking lot, getting into a car, and within some ten minutes, she was back with a drink of hot chocolate in a thick paper cup. “I now have my own!” she said, with a smile.

“I see you like cocoa.” Buffy stated, almost laughing.

“Anna and I have had a taste for the stuff for as long as I can remember... but this place has some truly spectacular renditions of the snack. For instance: do you know that they run liquid chocolate mixed with sugar over a wafer of a sort and the result is called a 'kit-kat'?” Elsa asked, enraptured with the snacks available in this new land she was just beginning to explore.

“So, how'd it happen? This fight, I mean.” Elsa asked, still concerned that Buffy was being abused in her home and by a family member.

“I wouldn't even call it a 'fight' as such, we were more playing than fighting...” Buffy stated, and then regaled Elsa with her story of how she and Faith got into this situation. “You know how some pairs of siblings interact in set manners?” Elizabeth asked Elsa, and when her new friend nodded for her to explain, she did her best to describe the situation so that Elsa could understand. “Faith and I are actually pretty close in age, so close that in all likelihood, without us meeting at just about the cusp of adulthood, we'd end up fighting all the time.” Elsa nodded, informing her friend that she got this information, and Buffy continued. “I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but I have another sister, Dawn, who's some five years younger than me... that's one reason I'm so worried and want to get home. This trip was only to last at most a month over and a month back, but thanks to getting trapped here in Storybrooke, I'm away from someone who probably needs my help to keep safe.” Now Elsa understood, Buffy loved Dawn like she loved Anna- both of them would willingly and happily die for their younger sibling, but never engage in 'bedroom activities' with them- they'd sooner be found dead!

“Here's how it happened: we both have an unwritten rule that either of us can attack the other without warning, to encourage us to always be on our guard. Self-defense is something major in our lives, and while we love eachother now, we are also 'sparring partners' of a type. Basically: she got the jump on me. Here's how she did it.” Buffy then told Elsa this tale.

 

Late the previous Evening:

 

Buffy was walking over to the sink in the apartment that she shared a dwelling with Faith, her new sister. She had just finished a container of non-fat yogurt, and just after she had finished doing her dishes from that snack, Faith sprang her ambush! Quick as a flash, Buffy was tackled from the right side, and propelled to her left as a gorgeous brunette virtually body-slammed her and knocked her over to her left side. She struggled to remain upright, but Faith was slightly heavier and just a few inches taller than Buffy, not to mention just a tad bigger.

Added to the surprise nature of this tackle, Faith soon had Buffy's arms pinned under her, and between her legs, along with Buffy's midsection. Elizabeth knew immediately that Faith was too far away for her to bite, and with Faith effectively sitting on her and with her arms free, and Buffy's arms pinned, “B's only hope”, as Faith would describe the situation, was to kick her off of her with her legs or knees- that was something that would only cause Faith to bounce on her and not do anything that Buffy wanted. She was trapped and she knew it!

Faith, however, always the party gal, decided to have a little fun with her captive. She got herself some two lengths of magickal BDSM rope that she had previously purchased from Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, which happened to be the local “Magic Shop”, and carefully folded the longer part of the rope into several sections, once done, she then, using her body to pin her sister to the floor, proceeded to 'wedgie' and 'shimmy' the rope under Buffy's back. After that, she then inserted one of the folds in the rope into the loop in the middle, and proceeded to tie Buffy up! Buffy very quickly found her strength going away, and soon her agility as well. She was frightened! Faith, however, calmly turned around, all the while seated on Buffy's stomach, and proceeded to take the other length of rope and, using her arms, grabbed her sister's legs and tied her legs together, effectively binding her all up!

Faith, meanwhile, wasn't done. After this, she proceeded to turn again, this time making a quarter turn to Buffy's left, so that she was seated sideways on her victim's stomach, and just enjoyed the feel of her captive's body underneath her bottom. When she was content, Faith decided to play with Buffy a bit, and she just turned so that she was face-to-face with her but seated on her abdomen. With that she just crossed her sleeveless arms in her black t-shirt and blue-jean cut-off pants and teased her a bit, saying “Thank you. How's that feel?” and she leaned down, and, to Buffy's utter astonishment, gave her a quick kiss.

Throughout this encounter, Buffy's main discomfort was her confusion about what was Faith's motive. If she understood her motive, Buffy felt that she could forgive Faith better, but the confusion over her sister's desires just threw her. Then things just got weirder! Faith wasn't hurting Buffy physically, even when she was seated on her she didn't hurt her., it was a little uncomfortable, yes, but in reality it didn't hurt at all, besides, she didn't need her Slayer strength to deal with another woman's body-weight pressing down upon her, she was ordinarily a fit young woman, and besides, it actually felt kind of good to be holding up somebody else, but that was emotions, not physical, something was distinctly uncomfortable about this, and Faith kissing her was just plain confusing! It had been a light kiss, and under other circumstances, such as her getting home from work, it would be quite nice, actually... besides, Buffy in her early twenties had had a female lover- that was one truly weird episode in her life! Faith was now her sister, though, so in reality all she could think of was that Faith wanted to play- _“typical Faith!”_ Buffy thought to herself.

Faith got up from her, lifted her bodily over her right shoulder, with Buffy's head nearer to Faith's bottom, and carried her bodily to the chairs in the living room. Buffy's head was behind Faith's back, but she soon got the general idea of what her sister wanted to do, and she doubted she'd like this prize her sis would demand.

Sure enough, Buffy was correct as to what was going to happen. Faith carried her bodily into the living room and, holding her over her shoulder, she collected the TV remotes, set the remotes on a coffee table to the side of her chair, sat Buffy down in the chair, still tied up, and then simply sat on her lap with her back pressed into Buffy's front!

Buffy could not believe this had happened! She was supposed to be the top woman in this relationship, and her more unstable sister had just tied her up and was now seated on her thighs and with the only available view to Buffy in the direction of the TV being the back of Faith's head or her shoulders! What's worse, every muscle in her body was starting to cramp up as if she was unable to stretch properly before exercising- she didn't even know she was going to _be_ exercising! This was simply unbelievable! Buffy was beside herself with flabergastation over this preposterous situation of what her sororal partner had done to her- her sister was now seated on her and to further frustrate Buffy, Faith simply started to watch a few episodes of Sleepy Hallow that she had put on the DVR over the past few weeks.

After about ninety minutes of this bizarre situation, Faith got up and untied Buffy, who was by now so covered with muscle cramps that she couldn't move, no matter how much she knew she had to stretch to get out of this discomfort.

Buffy could not believe it: Faith had gotten the jump on her, bested her in a sparring match _and a total surprise at that, the sparring match was_ _ **not**_ _something Buffy had been expecting_ , tied her up, carried her into the living room, and sat on her on a chair in front of the TV so that Faith could enjoy a nice seat-cushion while she watched a TV show! Now Buffy had cramps like you couldn't believe, and only the workout kind that occurs when you don't properly stretch before and after exercising.

 

Back to the Present:

Buffy finished up her story, and slightly moaned in discomfort as her muscles seized up again, to Elsa's horror. Elsa still thought that somehow Faith had been hurting Buffy.

“I knew I can't blame her, we both agreed to the rules that allow us to surprise eachother like this, but it is still uncomfortable how she worked me over...” Buffy was saying, as she grabbed her stomach about now.

Concerned, Elsa asked Buffy “Do you want something cold placed on your stomach?” Buffy was confused about this, but she thought it would help her out, so she acquiesced, nodding.

Elsa reached out and gently placed her right hand over Buffy's stomach area, and Buffy felt a gentle cool sensation spreading from her friend's hand, almost as if she was in a cool breeze, and asked her new friend “What is that?”

“I dunno, I have always had this gift...” Elsa explained, then she held her head down, as if sad “it may have to come with other defects, or what my faith considers defects.” Elsa explained, and Buffy was confused, so she looked at her perplexed.

Then Buffy asked Elsa “What do you mean by defects? This gift you have is wonderful!” she exclaimed to her, in shock about Elsa having defects in her personality or body, and curious.

“I like girls.” Elsa stated, quietly.

“That's okay, Elsa.” Buffy said, completely misunderstanding Elsa's meaning, and the young monarch looked at her with a look that said “get real” or something along that trajectory. Then Buffy got it “Oh, you mean in _that_ way.” indicating a way she shouldn't. She didn't mean like as in like a friend would, she meant having romantic desires towards them! “I hope you don't have anything against guys, though.” Buffy said, checking her friend out for other boundaries that could come up in her business, or type therein.

Elsa shook her head 'no', and said “No, nothing against guys, but I don't like what this desire indicates to me.” she replied, wondering how to deal with this.

“There's nothing wrong with that.” Buffy said, swatting her left hand, after placing her drink cup in her right hand.

Elsa, however, took this up as a challenge “Really? Nothing wrong with two girls, say _dating_?” she said, emphasizing the last word of the challenge to her new friend. “Because I am prone to that, and I sure think that there is something wrong there! And so does my ethical code believe its improper.”

“Okay, and please do correct me if I get too nosy in this, but what religious belief system _do_ you have, if you don't mind telling me, that is?” Buffy asked.

Elsa decided to answer vaguely “I had my coronation at my eighteenth birthday at a Catholic Church, if that means anything to you... but the Cathedral I had it in was more 'colonial' in design than what you'd call “old world”.” Elsa explained, before continuing “No, I don't want to leave my religion, even with the difficulties- I tried something like that shortly after getting crowned, it _**wasn't**_ fun!” Elsa explained, referring to her little adventure running away... she had thought she was protecting her sister, she only endangered everyone in her city in that _stupid_ gambit she'd done! Elsa really wished she had stuck it out with Anna, somewhere deep in her head, rather than running away like she did. She didn't even realize that she'd muttered half of this personal history until she heard something that took her back to reality.

“I know what you mean... I got in a good degree of trouble for running away too.” Buffy was now rubbing Elsa's back, trying to comfort her a bit before she got too upset about this situation. “I had a fight with my mom, and ran away., she was upset and thought I had died and was laying in a ditch somewhere, or so she said, I was afraid I'd not be allowed back in the house after walking out the door... the second time my best friend, Willow, caught me packing up to leave and live somewhere else, and she got my mom, this was at my _literal_ 'homecoming' party, and a huge fight broke out between us!” Elsa broke out laughing about the idea of this, she just couldn't stop herself, she started roaring with laughter. Elsa had heard of homecoming parties, usually kids getting back from college or university, but _this_ was something different altogether, and the way her friend spoke of it struck her as hilarious!

“Anyway, right about then, after the episodes, I learned that Faith loves Calvin and Hobbes... she told me that “if you ache, its because you didn't stretch properly before exercising.” to which I said “I didn't even know I was going to _be_ exercising!” and she broke out laughing and later on, with us seated on the couch, she placed her left arm around my shoulders as a friend would, and showed me the very Calvin and Hobbes comic that has that line in it!” Buffy said, regaling Elsa with this tale.

“You seem to have an intense relationship with your sister, and a very complex one...” Elsa said, eyebrows raised in astonishment and emphasis.

“We've been fighting side-by-side and against eachother for years, you can't have this without having a bond between yourself and the other person you're dealing with... not in any reality, that is!” Buffy stated, then continued before Elsa could say anything “I still love her, though... I'll get her yet for that.” Buffy said with a grin, referring to the surprise attack that Faith had done to her.

“So, that's why you're sore, Buffy, is that it?” Elsa asked.

“Yep, but” and she whispered the next part in Elsa's left ear “I heal fast, as does she- that's a gift we both share.” she then pulled away, and had a big grin on her face, indicating that the situation she was in wasn't even painful, and definitely not damaging. “We don't want to damage eachother, there was a time when we did, but we outgrew that.” Buffy explained to Elsa “That was pure dominance competition between us.” She said.

I've seen Faith around town, and know who you're referring to... hey, you two want to get back? I may be able to help you.” Elsa said, and told Buffy her plan, but with a caveat: “Be careful what you tell her, and what deals you make with her... Emma Swan is not herself these days- she's a mess.” and she told her what 'word on the grapevine' was about what had happened to Emma Swan, and how she had become the new Dark One.

“I've dealt with that kind of a woman.” Buffy said “My best friend turned into a witch, and I mean a _real_ witch when her female lover was killed, and we had to redeem her.” Buffy said, looking at Elsa with a look of triumph and a smile

“Then you may know what you have to do, and what not to do...” Elsa said to Buffy, who nodded in assent.

 

To Be Continued...

 

**End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _ Yes, this story is kind of a series of flashbacks, as is the series. This is the last story in a series, but its posted first, so what we're dealing with is a series that is mostly flashbacks going on, that will show how the characters got to where they are now... and what happened to them. _

_ I hope this is a lot of fun for you, and really want to hear what you think of this story and the rest of the series. _

_ The next few chapters are going to involve Buffy and Faith getting Emma to tell them how to get out of Storybrooke, with Elsa playing a huge role in Emma's rehabilitation; its even possible that Faith winds up close friends with Emma, and the two of them write eachother letters about their redemption from darkness- having both shared a history of being enslaved to a wicked spirit... or maybe Willow will write to Emma and the two of them enter into correspondence. That would indeed be fun! Also, some communiques between Buffy and Elsa about Elsa's orientation and Buffy's reaction thereto- don't worry, folks, they'll be friends. Buffy won't really support Elsa's orientation, based on statements she makes in the TV series, and things said about her point of view from other characters... and Elsa will beg Buffy not to “Betray her” to her orientation- she {Elsa} doesn't consent to being gay, she just IS that way here! _

_ What do you people think of this story, and the nature of having the background within the story itself- that's what I am trying for. _


End file.
